AntTale
by AeonSurestar12
Summary: Lucas and Frisk are best friends that have been getting bullied around lately. Lucas takes his anger out on an ant colony, however Frisk doesn't partake in doing this, but he/she occasionally has to use a fly swatter to stop ants and other "unusual" insects that try to take food from their house. eventually they get shrunken down and realize they're actually more than just ants.
1. Prologue

Long ago...

Two races ruled over earth...

Humans and monsters...

One day a war broke out between the two races...

Eventually the humans were victorious...

However to ensure that Monsters wouldn't be banished to the underground...

the monsters were able to shrink their size and live their life hidden from humans...

Monsters then met a new race known to many as Ants...

For many years, they worked together and lived in peace as one colony...

Today However...

A new threat has been causing damage to their colony by two humans...

Lucas and Frisk, also known as the destroyer and the interferer...


	2. Part 1

**The Sleeping Chamber**

Papyrus: SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES ITS ALMOST NOON!

Sans: (slowly wakes up) hmm? what's up bro?

Papyrus: SANS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST TWO HOURS AGO. YOU CAN'T JUST LAY THEIR NAPPING EVERY NIGHT!

Sans: i'm pretty sure that's called sleeping.

Papyrus: EXCUSES, EXCUSES.

Sans: cmon bro, it's not like you were never "bone tired". (Drum joke noise)

Papyrus: SANS! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!

Sans: okay.

Papyrus: YOU NEED TO GET UP AND GET TO WORK SO I CAN GET BACK TO MY TRAINING SESSIONS, THAT WAY UNDYNE AND THE HEAD SCOUT CAN MAKE ME A ROYAL GAURD AND A SCOUT AT THE SAME TIME! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE KNOWN AS THE FIRST EVER "ROYAL SCOUT".

Sans: welp, i guess we should get going then.

(suddenly a rock fell on Papyrus's head)

Papyrus: OW!

(Sans and Papyrus looked up to see Zoc digging somewhere high up with his staff which was causing dust and rocks falling off)

Papyrus: ANT WIZARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE CIELING!? YOUR MAKING ROCKS FALL EVERYWHERE!

Sans: and disturbing everyone else's beauty sleep.

(A couple other ants were also arguing at Zoc)

Zoc: (impatient voice) I'm sorry, but I need the final ingredient for my potion! Now what is more important:me continuing my life's work for the salvation of the colony which includes you guys or your sleep?

Sans: I would prefer sleep.

Papyrus: _sigh_ SANS.

Zoc: (sarcasm) well then I shall try to be very quiet.

(Zoc then aimed his staff at the area he was digging from which appeared to have something red and shiny)

Zoc: Clackteel!

(Zoc's staff suddenly fired green magic which exploded a chunk of the wall he was digging which revealed a boulder sized load of fire crystals, but it woke almost everyone in the sleeping chamber)

Sans: sheesh, he seems pretty "antsy" today. (Drum joke noise)

Papyrus: OH MY GOD SANS!

Sans: cmon, you're smiling.

Papyrus: I AM AND I HATE IT!

Zoc: Fire crystals, at last! the final ingredient!

 **The scene changes to outside**

* * *

I couldn't figure out whether to use a human version of Susie from Deltarune or the original bully from Ant Bully. So I decided to have this scene take place after Lucas and Frisk were bullied. if you want to know what happened when they were getting bullied, just use your creative imagination.

* * *

Frisk: Lucas, are you alright?

Lucas: I'll be fine, I just need some time alone.

(Lucas picked up a water gun he found on the ground and started walking towards the anthill)

Frisk: um, Lucas I don't think taking your anger out on ants is gonna help anything.

Lucas: They're just ants Frisk, they aren't gonna do anything.

(Frisk tried to figure out how to convince Lucas to calm down, but Frisk realized he was filled with too much anger to listen. So Frisk decided to go inside the house and wait for Lucas until he was calm enough to talk.)

 **The Scene Changes back to Sans and Papyrus**

(Sans and Papyrus were leaving the sleeping chamber)

Papyrus: I WONDER WHAT POTION THE ANT WIZARD IS TRYING TO MAKE.

Sans: well, he did say it was for "the salvation of the colony", maybe its something for-

(A huge rumble started echoing throughout the tunnels)

Papyrus: HUH? WHAT IS THAT NOISE?

Sans: (concerned look) oh no...

(suddenly Undyne ran past them)

Undyne: GET TO THE SURFACE!

(Everyone including Sans, Papyrus, Undyne went through the entrance that led to surface with the help of other ants trying to run away, once they were at the surface they saw an ant calling for Zoc)

Hova: Zoc? Zoc!

Zoc: Hova, get to the grass its dangerous up here!

Hova: but I've always wanted to see a human up close. I heard they're capable of speech like us.

Zoc: They are nothing like us!

Papyrus: WAIT, THERES A HUMAN HERE?

(Everyone then looked up and saw "The Destroyer")

Undyne: (stares at "The Destroyer" angerly) You again...

Papyrus: OH MY GOD! SANS, IS THAT WHAT A HUMAN LOOKS LIKE!?

Sans: yeah, and this one doesn't seem like us.

Papyrus: WELL THEN LETS DO SOMETHING!

(Papyrus tried to talk loud enough for The Destroyer to hear him)

Papyrus: HUMAN! PLEASE STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS OR ELSE YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

Sans: uh, papyrus?

Papyrus: YES SANS?

Sans: i don't think he can hear you.

Undyne: Or maybe we didn't sound THREATNING ENOUGH!

(Undyne then tried to sound as loud as papyrus was and sound more threatening to The Destroyer)

Undyne: DESTROYER! LEAVE US ALONE OR WE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!

(The Destroyer was getting ready to kick the anthill)

Sans: guys, i think we should-

Zoc: Run!

(But before The Destroyer could destroy the top layer of the anthill, Sans was able to use his blue magic to get Papyrus, Zoc, and Hova off the anthill in time. Undyne however tried to attack The Destroyer's foot to stop him, but was kicked much farther away from the anthill.)

Zoc: Thanks.

Sans: (smiles) no problem bud.

Papyrus: GUYS!

Zoc: What?

Papyrus: WHERE IS UNDYNE?

(Zoc, Sans, and Papyrus tried to look for Undyne, but saw Hova trying to talk to the Destroyer)

Hova: Hello! We mean you no harm!

Zoc: (rolls his eyes) oh boy.

(Random Ant/Monster): SHOE!

(As Zoc ran to save Hova from being stepped on, Sans teleported Papyrus and himself away from the potential area being crushed. Luckily, nobody was crushed.)

Zoc: Are you alright?

Hova: I quess he didn't hear me.

Sans: guys! look out!

(The Destroyer was only a few inches away from crushing them, but before he could finish the job he heard his mother calling him)

Doreen: Lucas! Peanut, its time to come inside now.

(The Destroyer left the area)

Papyrus: PEANUT? THATS A STRANGE NAME FOR A HUMAN.

Sans: probably cuz this guy is "nuts". (Drum joke noise)

Papyrus: SANS!

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Part 2

Frisk's parents currently don't have any names yet. if someone has any suggestions on what their names should be, feel free to message me about it.

* * *

 **Home**

(Lucas and Frisk's parents were getting ready to go on vacation)

(Frisk's mom): (checking Frisk's bruises) Frisk, Are you alright?

Frisk: I'm okay Mom, I was just pushed around.

(Frisk's mom): Are you sure? If someone is hurting you, Your father and I can stay here if you don't want to be left alone.

Frisk: I wont be alone, I'll be with Lucas. Besides he needs someone to look after him while his parents are gone too.

(Frisk's mom): If you say so, but if you need us while we're gone our phone number is on the fridge okay?

Frisk: Alright.

(After Frisk's mother went to see Frisk's father, Frisk could hear Lucas arguing with his mother)

Lucas: Stop it Mom! I don't have any problems except you treating me like a baby!

Doreen: Peanut-

Lucas: And stop calling me that! just go away and leave me alone.

(Frisk didn't know what to say or do that could help make Lucas feel better, all they could do was walk away. However when Frisk went to the kitchen, a box full of jellybeans spilled all over the counter.)

Frisk: Huh?

(Frisk then noticed a few of the jellybeans were being moved by a couple ants and a few other insects that they never saw before. Frisk realized they were trying to take food from the house again like they did before for months.)

(Frisk decided to stop them from trying to take the jellybeans, so Frisk grabbed the nearest fly swatter and started hitting them)

(Frisk squished one of the ants but when they hit one of the "unusual" bugs, it disappeared into a tiny amount of powder. Before Frisk could get rid of the rest of them another (slightly bigger) insect suddenly appeared out of nowhere and threw a tiny light blue needle at Frisk which pricked they're hand.)

Frisk: Ow! what the...?

(Frisk then saw the it carrying the rest of the insects and somehow jump through the open window in such a high speed. When Frisk was able to process what just happened they started to wonder if these "unusual" insects are more than just new insects)

(After Frisk put away the fly swatter, Lucas came in the kitchen.)

Lucas: Were you trying to kill a fly or something?

Frisk: um, y-yeah.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Part 3

**The Colony**

Music: It's raining somewhere else (Undertale)

(Sans was walking towards a large door that was locked from the other side, and started to knock on it)

Sans: Knock knock.

?: who's there?

Sans: amish

?: Amish who?

Sans: huh, you don't sound like a shoe.

(The woman on the other side started laughing)

?: It's good to hear from you again, how have you been?

(Sans started to sound a little more depressed than usual)

Sans: i've been better.

?: Oh, are you alright? I felt a lot of shaking coming from outside earlier, did something happen?

Sans: well, we were dealing with a human that was attacking our home. thankfully no one died so that's a plus, but the captain of the royal guard is missing now.

?: A human?

Sans: yeah, it's the one they keep calling it the destroyer. zoc, the ant wizard said he was working on a potion to stop it, but I don't know what the potion is going to do.

?: Hmm. Did anything else happen?

Sans: we did hear another human call it "peanut". which probably makes sense because the destroyer is probably "nuts" (drum joke noise)

?: (giggles) I'm pretty sure that's just a nickname his mother calls him.

Sans: (chuckles) yeah, but everyone else is starting to call him that now.

(For a little while Sans and ? told each other more jokes until she asked Sans for a favor.)

?: Sans?

Sans: yeah?

?: Can you do something for me?

Sans: um, sure. what is it?

?: I was wondering if you could ask them about that potion, just to make sure it isn't too dangerous.

Sans: well ok, but can you tell me why?

?: It's...complicated.

Sans: don't worry, you can tell me later when i get back.

?: Goodbye Sans.

(Sans left the door to see Zoc but was encountered by Alphys)

Alphys: u-um h-hi Sans.

Sans: oh, hey alphys what's up?

Alphys: w-well, I was looking for Zoc, h-have you seen him?. I w-wanted to see how he was doing on his experiment.

Sans: huh, i was actually about to go see him too. i wanted to know what type of potion he was making.

Alphys: Really? D-do you mind if I come with you?

Sans: nope, i won't mind. in fact i even know a shortcut.

(Before they could continue, Papyrus appeared out of nowhere)

Papyrus: SANS! WHERE WERE YOU!? I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!

Sans: oh, hey bro. we were just about to go ask Zoc about his potion.

Papyrus: REALLY? CAN I COME TOO?

Sans: sure bro.

(As Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys made their way to Zoc's lab, they could hear his voice from a distance.)

Zoc: I Zoc, call upon the elements: the wind that blows, rain that falls, fire that burns. Lend me your awesome power and transform my potion, clackteel!

(Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys then saw a very small spark followed by the sound of what a woopy cushion would make if it was sat on.)

Sans: (chuckle)

Zoc: Craznocks! You...ugh Rock! Curse upon your children!

Hova: I don't think rocks have children.

(Zoc suddenly threw the fire crystal on the ground causing it to shatter)

Zoc: It won't now.

(Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys arrived at the lab)

Sans: sup zoc?

Zoc: Sans? What are you three doing here?

Papyrus: WE CAME TO SEE WHAT YOU WERE WORKING ON. I HOPE WE WEREN'T INTERRUPTING ANYTHING.

Zoc: _sigh_ I'm just having some difficulty making the potion.

Alphys: Difficulty? W-what kind of difficulty?

Zoc: Well the potion is supposed to change color, and it's not changing color!

(Zoc then grabbed two other fire crystals to try again)

Zoc: I call upon the elements: wind, rain, ect. Transform my potion and Clackteel!

(Zoc once again tried hitting the crystals together but only created a small spark followed by the same noise it made before. Zoc then just became more frustrated and started retrying repeatedly)

Zoc: Clackteel! Clackteel! Clack-clackety-Clack!

Hova: Maybe your pronouncing it wrong.

Zoc: How could I pronounce it wrong? I made it up.

Sans: don't worry, just try putting more "backbone" into it.

Papyrus: SANS! THAT WAS MY JOKE!

Sans: sorry paps, i've been having a "skull splitting" headache so i couldn't think of anything else "humerus" today.

(Hova and Alphys started chuckling at Sanses puns)

Papyrus: SANS WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS!?

Sans: cause i love you.

Papyrus: _sigh_ WELL, I CANT ARGUE WITH THAT.

Zoc: Silence!

(Everyone stopped talking)

Zoc: Look I'm not sure if any of you have been paying attention, but we were almost squished today. Right now, the entire colony is in shambles and I am so close at creating the solution to the "human" problem, and all your doing is telling jokes that are keeping me from continuing my work.

Sans: well, to be fair you haven't really told us about what the potion is supposed to do and all your doing to try to make the potion work is by hitting two red rocks together to somehow make it "change color".

Zoc: They're called Fire Crystals and I need them to get this done as soon as possible because we don't know when the Destroyer could attack us again!

(Before anyone could say anything else, Undyne showed up unexpectedly. She was covered in bruises, and dents around her armor.)

Undyne: It's not just the Destroyer anymore.

Papyrus: UNDYNE! YOUR BACK! OH I WAS SO WORRIED!

Alphys: Undyne T-Thank goodness! What happened!?

Undyne: I was in the human's nest.

Zoc: What!? That place is forbidden! What were you doing there!?

Undyne: Some of the scouts were there looking for food, but they were attacked. I was able to save most of them but...two of them didn't make it.

Zoc: (groans) Like I said, The Destroyer could attack us again at any moment-

Undyne: It wasn't The Destroyer this time.

(Zoc looked at Undyne in confusion)

Zoc: Wait, what?

Undyne: It was another human that attacked them. And there's more, when I told the council about this, they told me that other scouts have been disappearing for months whenever they were sent on a mission to look for food.

Alphys: Undyne, y-you don't mean-

Undyne: We don't have just one human problem, we have two.

(Zoc was almost in shock after hearing this new information, once he was able to process what he heard he then started speaking in a more serious tone.)

Zoc: What are they calling this human?

Undyne: The Interferer.

Zoc: Is there anything else we need to know?

Undyne: The head council wanted me to ask if you had a solution to this.

(There was only one solution Zoc could think of)

Zoc: Fight back! We must to stop them!

Undyne: HECK YEAH!

Hova: But thousands of us would needlessly die! What if we just...y'know talk with the humans.

Papyrus: WOWIE! THATS A PERFECT IDEA! IF WE SHOW THE HUMANS HOW TO BE FRIENDS WITH US, THEY CAN-

(Before Papyrus could finish Zoc interrupted him while speaking in sarcasm)

Zoc: (sarcastic voice) Oh what a great idea "well hello Destroyer, gee you look kind of tired why don't you rest your enormous feet on my girlfriend".

Hova: Okay okay, y'know sometimes your a real stink bug you know that?

Papyrus: ANT WIZARD, IM SURE WE CAN BE FRIENDS WITH THEM IF WE-

Sans: paps, he's not gonna listen. he's too upset.

Papyrus: _Sigh_ ALRIGHT BROTHER, LETS GO.

(Sans and Papyrus leave Zoc's lab)

Alphys: G-Guys, fighting a human in this state w-would be impossible. Let alone t-two.

Zoc: A wizard knows no such word.

(Right when Zoc finished that sentence he crushed one of the fire crystals in his hand.)

* * *

To Be Continued.


	5. part 4

**Home**

(Lucas and Frisk's parents left for their separate family vacations. The only people still home are Frisk, Lucas, Momo, and Tiffany.)

(Frisk was reading a book about the war between humans and monsters trying to figure out what happened earlier in the kitchen)

(They then found something in the end of the book about what happened after the monsters were defeated)

 _After the humans were victorious, seven wizards were planning to banish the monsters into the underground of MT. Ebott. However, the monsters knew what would happen to them. In order for the monsters to prevent their banishment, they combined all of their magic with the help of a human soul to shrink their size._

 _Since then, no one knows the whereabouts of any monster to this day. however, some believe they are living among us hidden in places we may never expect them to be._

(Frisk began wondering if what happened in the kitchen had some kind of connection with what they just read in the book)

(Lucas then came in through the front door holding a pair of fake teeth)

Frisk: Is that your grandma's teeth?

Lucas: Yeah, she dropped them when she was looking out the window.

(Lucas then saw the book Frisk was reading)

Lucas: What are you reading?

Frisk: It's a book about The War between Humans and Monsters.

(Lucas looked at Frisk in a confused and disappointed look)

Lucas: You do know everything in that book is fake right?

Frisk: I don't think so, there's a whole documentary about this story.

Lucas: People make documentaries about a lot of things like ghosts and vampires, but that doesn't they're real.

Frisk: Well, you are entitled to your opinion.

(After their short conversation, Lucas went upstairs to return Momo's teeth. A few minutes later Lucas came back downstairs and went outside to water the plants.)

(But suddenly Frisk heard a loud BANG from outside of the front door, They then ran to the front door to see if Lucas was alright. Thankfully, Lucas was fine but was on the ground with a look on his face like he had just been humiliated once again.)

(Frisk realized the bang was caused by firework dynamite that came from the bullies earlier. Lucas then got up and picked up the hose he was using and saw the anthill, Frisk saw the look of anger in his eyes like before and decided to try to calm him down. but as soon they got outside, a man wearing a black coat and sunglasses came out of a car and was slowly approaching Lucas.)

 **Zoc's lab**

(Zoc and Alphys were working together trying to complete the potion)

(Zoc picked up two more Fire Crystals and once again tried to make the potion change color.)

Zoc: Clackteel!

(He then hit the crystals together and as expected created a small spark followed by a small amount of smoke which didn't effect potion at all.)

(Zoc threw the two crystals into a pile of other crystals he already tried)

Zoc: Craznocks!

Alphys: Z-Zoc please you need to stay calm.

Zoc: sorry.

(Zoc picked up another crystal inspecting it trying to figure what he was doing wrong.)

Zoc: There's gotta be something we're missing.

Alphys: Let me take a look.

(Alphys pulled out a magnifying glass and looked closer at the crystal, she then noticed that the crystal had cracks around the sides which may have been the problem.)

Alphys: Z-Zoc, do you think these cracks might be the problem?

Zoc: Cracks? Wait...That's it! Imperfections in the crystals, perhaps coding it Ina viscous compound.

(Zoc called his pet firefly to get a bottle of what he called "Resin" which was a bottle of yellow slippery lotion. He then applied it on the fire crystal Alphys was inspecting, after he finished applying the lotion he grabbed another fire crystal and prepared himself.)

Zoc: Clackteel!

(Zoc hit the crystals together with confidence and this time something different happened, the crystals created a much brighter spark with made the potion glow. The potion was at first glowing purple, then it changed to red, then to orange, and finally yellow. Zoc's face was then filled with excitement and joy.)

Zoc: It worked! The potion is Complete!

Alphys: R-Really!?

Zoc: Yes! Haha praise the mother!

(However Zoc's celebration was suddenly interrupted when a huge wave water suddenly flooded into the lab)

Zoc: No!

(Alphys, Zoc, and Hova where caught in the flood struggling to swim)

Hova: Zoc!

Zoc: Hova! Spindle get the potion! Quickly!

(Hova and Zoc were then sucked into a different area of the colony separated from Alphys who was being sucked somewhere else)

 **Meanwhile with Sans and Papyrus**

(Sans and Papyrus were walking through one of the open hallways until suddenly a huge amount of water was about to land on Papyrus.)

Sans: paps look out!

(Sans grabbed his brother and teleported both of them somewhere higher up to avoid the huge flood that was destroying everything nearby. Luckily they ran into Undyne who was looking for an area to keep most of the monsters and ants safe.)

Papyrus: UNDYNE WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

Undyne: I don't know! But this flood is going to drown everyone here if we don't do something!

Sans: so what's the plan?

Undyne: You two try to block some of the tunnels while I-

Alphys: UNDYNE!

(Undyne suddenly looked down and saw Alphys being pushed away in the water to an empty tunnel)

Alphys: HELP!

Undyne: ALPHYS!

(Undyne then jumped face first into the water in an attempt to save her friend, She then grabbed Alphys and a few other ant and monsters and brought them to where Sans and Papyrus were. After dropping them off Undyne went back into the water to search for others that were in need help.)

Sans: welp, I guess we should help out.

Papyrus: INDEED BROTHER.

(Sans and Papyrus started summoning bone attacks to block some of the entrances to prevent the flood from spreading to the important parts of the colony.)

 **Front Yard**

?: hello.

(Lucas suddenly shrieked almost dropping the hose he was using)

?: Y'know I was about your age when I destroyed my first colony. Heheheheh, Buddy those were good times.

Lucas: Um...who are you?

?: Names Mr.X, also known as the X-terminator.

Frisk: okay, so why are you here?

(Frisk gave Mr.X a suspicious look)

Mr.X: I'm here to speak to the kid, Lucas.

Lucas: Why?

(Mr.X simply grinned while looking at Lucas who had a look of confusion on his face)

Mr.X: Well long story short, your dad ordered my services for bug pest control but he wasn't able to sign the contract before he left so he just told me to talk to you.

Lucas: Contract?

(Frisk had a strong feeling something wasn't right. they had never heard about anyone named Mr.X being called for anything, let alone a contract.)

(However before Frisk could say anything Mr.X revealed the contract to Lucas)

Mr.X: Yep, he said to me "You have my son, Lucas, sign this contract if I happen to forget to before I leave. He's a grown man now." His exact words.

Frisk: What happens if he signs this contract?

Mr.X: Basically if he signs the contract, then it means I will have permission to eliminate the "bug" problems going on around your yard like that ant colony and whatever else there might be around here.

(Lucas then read the contract and started wondering if he should sign it or not.)

Lucas: Hmmm, I don't know. Do you have any references?

Mr.X: References?

(Mr.X suddenly grabbed a fly by its wings using his fingertips and burned it with a lighter)

Mr.X: (smiles) How's that for a reference?

Frisk: (whispering) Lucas I don't like this guy, I don't think your dad even called him.

(Lucas handed the contract back to Mr.X)

Lucas: I don't think I should.

Mr.X: You don't "think" you should?

(Mr.X then smiled and decided to "convince" him to sign it)

Mr.X: Funny, I honestly thought you were a grown man like your dad said you were. Or is it because your mom still treats you like a baby to this day?

Lucas: (frustrated) I am not a baby!

(Mr.X then handed back the contract to Lucas while grinning)

Mr.X: Prove it.

Frisk: Lucas don't!

Lucas: Shut up!

(Lucas without hesitation signed his full name on the contract and handed it back to Mr.X.)

Mr.X: (chuckles) enjoy your world entirely "bug" free.

(Without saying anything else, Mr.X went to his car and drove away.)

Frisk: Lucas why the heck did you do that!?

(Lucas didn't even answer the question, he just went back inside the house and into his room without saying another word.)

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Part 5

**The Colony**

(Undyne pulled Zoc and Hova out of a huge pool of water.)

Zoc: (coughing) Hova, are you alright?

Hova: (catching her breath) I'm fine.

Zoc: where is Spindle?

(Zoc called out for Spindle, He saw him with the potion that he was told to protect.)

Zoc: Spindle! Haha, you saved it!

(Sans and Papyrus then showed up to where Zoc and Hova was.)

Undyne: Papyrus! Is everyone safe?

Papyrus: YES, WE PUT AS MANY OF US AS WE COULD FIND IN A PLACE COMFY AND WARM.

Hova: Guys look!

(Hova was pointing at a pile of heavy rocks that appeared to have been crushing someone. They all worked together to pick them up and saw that it was Asgore, the King of Monsters.)

Undyne: Asgore! Oh my god, are you alright!?

Asgore: (grunts) Yes, I am fine but-

(Asgore looked around and saw all the damage the flood caused on most of the colony.)

Asgore: Oh no...

Papyrus: DON'T WORRY KING ASGORE, MOST OF THE COLONY IS IN A SAFE PLACE. ONLY A FEW OF US MAY HAVE GOTTEN HURT.

Asgore: I'm glad to hear that but...why?

Sans: why what?

Asgore: Why must a human attack us without reason? All I have wanted for us monsters was to live in peace, but how can we if there are still humans that won't stop fighting us. I'm scared to admit that we may be at a loss.

(Zoc then looked at Asgore with a look of confidence.)

Zoc: No. We are saved.

(Zoc reveals the potion to Asgore)

Zoc: This is our salvation.

Asgore: A potion? What does it do?

Sans: after all this time and hard work keeping everyone safe, I think we all at least deserve to know what it's for.

Zoc: This potion has the ability to shrink a human into our size, which means we can finally bring those two humans to justice.

Undyne: OH HELL YEAH!

Sans: so what's the plan king fluffy buns?

(Asgore started thinking about what to do with the two humans and decided a fair solution.)

Asgore: Bring them to the colony, the Queen and I will decide their fate once they are put on trial.

Undyne and Zoc: Yes your majesty.

 **A few Hours Later**

(Undyne, Zoc, and a few guards both monsters and ants left the colony to go capture the humans and bring them back.)

(Sans went back to the giant door where he talked to the woman that was on the other side)

Sans: knock knock.

?: Who's there?

Sans: Theodore.

?: Theodore who?

Sans: Theodore was closed so I knocked.

?: (chuckles) hello Sans.

(Sans noticed the woman wasn't laughing as much as she usually does.)

Sans: are you alright?

?: Sans, did you find out about that potion?

Sans: yes, in fact, thanks to flood earlier they're gonna use it on the humans soon.

(The woman suddenly made a noise of distress.)

?: What will the potion do?

Sans: it's going to shrink them to our size so they can bring them here.

(Sans was starting to wonder if telling her this was a good idea since the woman seemed worried about something.)

?: I see. Did they say what they were going to do to the humans?

Sans: not really, they did say they would be put on trial but other than that we don't know what the king and queen will decide.

(The woman was then silent for almost half a minute, Sans couldn't think of any way to make her feel better after hearing this. Suddenly she broke the silence.)

?: Sans, can you keep a secret?

Sans: (confused expression) um, sure.

(The door suddenly unlocked and was slowly opening. Sans was in complete shock to be able to see who was behind the door. The woman revealed to be the former queen of monsters Toriel.

Toriel: it's nice to finally meet you Sans, would you care for some pie?

(Sans was surprised to see the formal queen in person, he then nodded his head in agreement to have some pie. They both sat down and enjoyed a slice together.)

Sans: if you don't mind me asking, why did you stop being the queen of the monsters?

Toriel: There a few main reasons, and a personal one. The most obvious is that two queens ruling one colony would be much more complicated.

Sans: and what's the personal one?

Toriel: Let's just say that King Asgore and I are not at speaking terms.

Sans: oh, I'm sorry.

Toriel: Don't be, I'm the one who dumped him.

(Both Sans and Toriel started chuckling after she finished her sentence)

Sans: So, why did you want to talk to me in person?

Toriel: Because I need your help for something important, it's something I can't do by myself.

Sans: What is it?

Toriel: there's also something else I should tell you about too.

Sans: ok then, shoot.

(Toriel prepared herself to tell Sans a very sad story.)

Toriel: A very long time ago, before the war between humans and monsters. Asgore and I had two children, there was Asriel our first born child and there was a human we adopted named Chara.

(For some reason Sans recognized the name Chara, but he had never met or heard of anyone named Chara.)

Toriel: When we found Chara they were alone and had been abandoned by their real parents, and when we raised them as our own child, Chara loved us no matter what we were. They even loved Asriel like he really was their brother.

(Sans noticed that Toriel's eyes started to tear up)

Toriel: But, a few years later when the humans and monsters were at war, Chara and Asriel tried to convince everyone to stop fighting. They gave us hope that we could all live in peace with the humans, b-but-

(Toriel was trying everything to not cry, at least not until she finished her story.)

Toriel: Chara was killed by her biological father out of pure hatred and blamed us like we stole Chara, He even tried to kill Asriel. However, even though Asriel was heartbroken, he absorbed Chara's soul and used their power with most of our magic to shrink our size. He believed that it was the only way to save monster kind, But the only one who couldn't be shrunk was Asriel...

(Toriel was finally ready to cry, showing how much she really missed her children. Sans also felt like he wanted to cry, he had never heard such a sad story like that ever.)

Toriel: A-Asriel sacrificed himself to save all of us, and to this day I miss them so much.

(Toriel had finally broken out in tears after finishing her story, luckily Sans was there to comfort her. Sans then hugged her, showing that she wasn't alone.)

Toriel: W-Which is why I wanted you to promise me something.

Sans: a promise?

Toriel: If the humans are brought to our home, please promise me you will watch over them and protect them. They may have hurt us, but they are still young and can learn our way of life.

(Sans thought very carefully if he should keep that promise, he hated making promises but she seemed to have very good points about the humans.)

Sans: alright, I promise.

(Sans hugged Toriel once again and was about to get up and find Papyrus. But before he left, Toriel kissed Sans on his forehead.)

Toriel: Thank you, Sans.

Sans: (blushes) hehe, your welcome Tori.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Part 6 (Getting Shrunk)

**Home**

(Undyne, Zoc, and a few guards snuck inside the home of The Destroyer and The Interferer. It was currently night time, which was a great advantage for them since they knew The Destroyer and The Interferer had to have been asleep. The only disadvantage, was the thunderstorm outside which could wake them up.)

Undyne: So, what's the plan?

Zoc: Simple, we find The Destroyer and The Interferer and use the potion on them, then we bring them back to the colony to face their crimes.

Undyne: That's it? It sounds a little too easy if you ask me.

Zoc: well, there is a chance that the storm might wake them up. So in case they do wake up, you'll have to pour the potion on one of your spears.

Undyne: (smiles) Hehe, now your talking.

(Zoc and Undyne went up to the stairs. eventually, they found their way to a room where they found The Destroyer sleeping.)

Undyne: How exactly are you going to have him drink it while he's asleep?

Zoc: I'm not, I just need to get to his ear.

(They then climbed up to where The destroyer was sleeping and made their way up to his ear. Once Zoc was able to get a view of where to pour the potion, he pulled out his potion opened the bottle and let a huge drop of it fall in. Zoc and Undyne then climbed back down to the floor and waited for the potion to take effect.)

 **Meanwhile with Frisk**

(Frisk was immediately woken up by the loud thunder from outside, they looked at their alarm clock to see what time it was "12:45 AM". they were very annoyed to be woken up in the middle of the night, especially since they can't go back to sleep anymore.)

(Frisk then wondered if the thunder woke up Lucas too, they then went to the light switch of their room and turned it on. But the lights didn't turn on, the power was out. This only annoyed Frisk even more since they knew it would take at least a few hours before the power could come back on.)

Frisk: _sigh_ at least this can't get any worse.

(The moment Frisk finished that sentence they heard Momo in a terrified scream.)

Frisk: why did I say that?

(Frisk then ran to where they heard her screaming, once they were there she looked like she saw a ghost.)

Frisk: What's wrong?

Momo: It's Lucas, h-he's being kidnapped!

Frisk: Kidnapped? What are you talking about?

(Frisk suddenly felt a sharp pain on their arm)

Frisk: Ow! What the heck?

(Frisk pulled out what stuck their arm, it looked like a light blue glowing arrow with something yellowish on the tip. Before they could process what was happening, Frisk felt dizzy like their whole body was tingling.)

Momo: Frisk? Are you alright?

Frisk: Yeah...I just need to...

(Frisk fell to the floor, noticing the room was getting bigger and their clothes didn't fit right. They then realized that their own body was shrinking. When the dizziness and the tingling stopped they were almost the size as a bug.)

Lucas: Frisk!

(Frisk turned to see Lucas being carried by two ants and two creatures they had never seen before.)

Frisk: Lucas!?

(Frisk then felt something grab their shirt by the collar, once they turned around and saw what grabbed them they were almost speechless.)

Undyne: You're coming with us!

 _Music: Undyne's unused battle theme_

(Both Frisk and Lucas were then being restrained and carried to the stairs, they were thrown to other ant and monsters each stair. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs they were taken through the front door of the house by going underneath it.)

Lucas: What is Happening!?

Frisk: I don't know!

(They were then carried to the front yard, Lucas kept struggling nonstop to try to break himself free but was simply not strong enough.)

(Eventually, They were then taken to the anthill, once they reached the top of it they stopped. Frisk and Lucas looked down the entrance and became fearful of how far deep it could be.)

Undyne: (smiles) See you in court.

Frisk: W-Wait!

(Undyne and Zoc pushed both Frisk and Lucas into the hole which was the main entrance of the colony)

 **The Colony**

(Frisk and Lucas were screaming as they were falling in down through the colony entrance, they were getting closer and closer to the ground until suddenly something sticky grabbed both of them and swung them to a different direction.)

(As they were being swung somewhere, both Lucas and Frisk's souls turned orange which threw both of them to another direction, after their souls turned back to normal color, they were then grabbed by a bunch of hands and carried through a tunnel while spinning both Lucas and Frisk.)

(Finally, they both landed on a pile of what seemed to be garbage. Once they looked around they were surrounded by ants and monsters and soon they were grabbed by a few guards once again and taken to where the floor was a giant pocket watch, where Undyne and Zoc were waiting for them.)

Head of Counsel: Humans, you have been brought before the council to face judgment for crimes against the colony.

(Head of Counsel then looked at an ant holding a list of crimes the humans have committed.)

Head of Counsel: Read the charges.

(The ant with the list began reading the crime list)

(Ant): This human destructor beast, known to many of us as Peanut the Destroyer, did willfully and unsympathetically crushed the food storage chambers, Flooded all of the lower hatching chambers, and doused the colony with the dreaded yellow rain.

Lucas: Hey cmon! I had to go!

(Frisk looked at Lucas with disappointment and slight disgust)

(Ant): And this other Human, known to us as The Interferer, attacked many of our scouts during their search for food and supplies for the past 6 months.

(Frisk's eyes suddenly widened, They realized The unusual insects they were getting rid of were actually the monsters that were part of the Anthill.)

Frisk: Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't-

(Both Lucas and Frisk were then interrupted by Council trying to keep the crowd's voices down.)

Head of Council: The sentencing of these two humans will be handed down by the King and Queen themselves.

Frisk: King and Queen?

(As everyone around Frisk and Lucas was beginning to bow, two large butterfly wings began to expand and open up. One revealed a giant Ant which Frisk assumed was the queen and the other revealed to be Asgore which they assumed was the king judging from the crown and the fancy clothing he was wearing)

The Queen: Greetings my children.

King Asgore: And hello my faithful monsters.

(The King and Queen looked down to Frisk and Lucas)

The Queen: And to our unusual guests.

King Asgore: Indeed. The humans that have brought destruction to our home.

Lucas: Wait! Hold on a minute! How was I supposed to know monsters were real? How was I even supposed to know ants had feelings, families or trials? Your just a bunch of stupid ants!

(The crowd started getting louder with obvious signs of hate and vengeance. Frisk could even hear angry voices in the crowd saying things like "throw them in the spider webs!" or "let's eat them!".)

Undyne: I say we kill them right now and take their souls!

Zoc: No wait! We are not mindless savages! These humans should be studied, and then we take their souls!

(The crowd then cheered over Zoc's comment. however, the head of counsel kept trying to restore order. Luckily the crowd became quiet once the king and queen began to speak.)

The Queen: Be still, Be still. Tonight we have a choice, we could kill these humans and use their souls to strengthen our colony or we could change the nature of these humans and perhaps create a brighter future for all ants and monsters.

King Asgore: Yes, my people have dreamed to live among humans in peace again and I believe that our decision will bring hope to us that our dreams really can come true.

(Frisk noticed Undyne looking up at Asgore in shock, it seemed as though she did not expect King Asgore to say those words.)

King Asgore: Therefore, we shall sentence the humans to live and work in our colony and learn our ways. One must become a monster.

The Queen: And the other must become an ant.

Frisk and Lucas: What?

Zoc and Undyne: What!?

(Zoc and Undyne did not seem to agree with the king and queen's decision, Zoc then tried to convince them to reconsider)

Zoc: My Queen! What if they do not become like us? I mean, cmon.

The Queen: That would be, regrettable.

Undyne: Who the hell would want to teach them our way!? Most of us don't have any interest in teaching those punks anything!

(As this argument eat carried on for almost a minute. Hova walked out of the crowd to the humans)

Hova: I'll do it.

Zoc: Hova!?

(Papyrus then came out of the crowd too, he seemed very excited to help)

Papyrus: I SHALL DO IT TOO!

Undyne: Papyrus!? What are you doing!?

Papyrus: I SEE THESE HUMANS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH, BUT NEVER FEAR FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE THEIR FRIEND AND GUIDE! NYEHEHEHE!

The Queen: Then it is done, Let us continue our work.

King Asgore: Hova, Papyrus, good luck.

(As the two large butterfly wings started closing, the crowds began to leave to continue their work. The head of counsel also began to leave. However, Lucas didn't seem happy about their sentencing.)

Lucas: That's it? How long are we going to be like this!? I wanna go home! This is inhuman!

Head of counsel: Yes, it is.

 **To be continued**


	8. Part 7

Sorry that it took a while to get this next chapter finished. I've been mostly busy with family and trying to come up with ideas for next chapters, I hope you are enjoying the story, I'll try to get more chapters done sooner. -AeonSurestar12

* * *

(After the court, Lucas, and Frisk were able to find an area to sleep for the night which was near one of the entrances of the hatching chambers. Even then they couldn't sleep since there wasn't really anything comfortable to sleep on, all they could do was wait until sleep took control. All Frisk could think about was regretting what they had done hurting the monsters without knowing what they really were. However, Lucas only thought about going home, since he didn't show any signs of regret. Eventually, sleep finally overtook Lucas and Frisk, and a long day was waiting for them.)

Morning

(Hova arrived at where Lucas and Frisk were sleeping, she couldn't figure out where they were and started calling for them)

Hova: Hello? Peanut? Interferer? It's time to start your training.

(Lucas was trying to hide from Hova however, he wasn't really good at keeping quiet since he was basically narrating his own plan to try to escape.)

Hova: Well hello there-

Lucas: AAAAAH!

Frisk: Seriously Lucas?

Hova: Y'know there are a million questions that I wanted to ask. How were you hatched? Are you male or female, and how do you tell the difference? Is it- oh uh, is that how?

Lucas: Ah! Hey stop peaking, or I'll stomp you!

Frisk: Lucas stop acting like she's gonna eat you or something, she wants to help!

(Hova smiled after hearing Frisk say that)

Hova: well, now that you mention it you do look soft and chewy. But I promised the queen I wouldn't.

(Lucas then looked at Hova, he didn't seem to believe her so he wanted her to prove it.)

Lucas: Cross your heart.

Hova: sigh Cross my heart I will not eat you.

Lucas: I said cross your heart not your butt.

Frisk: Lucas I'm pretty sure that is her heart.

?: Humans.

(Lucas and Frisk heard a voice behind them, they seemed startled by the way it spoke to them)

?: Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hands.

(Lucas and Frisk then turned around, they couldn't see the face of who was holding out their hands because of the sunlight that was behind the person. Lucas and Frisk then held out each of their hands and shook the person's hands. When they shook their hands, however, there was a sound of two whoopee cushions going off. The person was then revealed to be a skeleton wearing a purple fluffy hoodie.)

Sans: heheheheheheh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, It's always funny.

(Frisk kind of laughed at the joke, Lucas also showed obvious signs of laughter but tried not to show it.)

Sans: anyways, your the humans right?

Frisk: (smiled) yup, my names Frisk and this is my friend Lucas.

Sans: i'm sans, sans the skeleton. I'm supposed to be at my post for any "intruders" around, but thanks to you my brother papyrus has been excited about teaching you two about us all morning.

Lucas: You mean that tall skeleton last night?

Sans: yup, that's my brother.

(Before Lucas was able to ask any more questions, Papyrus came jumping down one of the entrance tunnels and landed almost right in front of them.)

Papyrus: GREETINGS HUMANS! I AM THRILLED TO BE YOUR NEW FRIEND AND GUIDE!

Lucas: Um, hi?

Frisk: Hello.

Sans: isn't my brother cool? He's really good at telling people that they can achieve anything if you put some "backbone" into it. (Drum joke noise)

(Frisk chuckled at Sans's Pun)

Papyrus: SANS! DON'T DISTRACT THE HUMANS WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!

Lucas: Guys, I am confused with what's going on here. Who are you?

(Papyrus then looked at Lucas with huge excitement almost like he was preparing something)

Papyrus: (GASP) THEY DONT KNOW WHO I AM!? WOWIE! THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO USE THE SONG IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR MONTHS!

Lucas: What?

Papyrus: SANS! GET THE MUSIC CRYSTAL!

Sans: already got it bro.

(Sans then pulled out a glowing purple crystal with a small symbol of a bone in the very center of it.)

Lucas: Wait, what are you doing?

Papyrus: INTRODUCING OURSELVES WITH MY BEST SONG EVER! HIT IT SANS!

Sans: ok.

(Sans then slammed the crystal into the dirt)

Papyrus: SANS, I MEANT PLAY THE MUSIC.

Sans: ok.

(Sans then touched the symbol on the crystal, it started to play what sounded like music that would come from an old video game)

Music: Bonetrousle

Papyrus: READY FOR THIS SANS?

Sans: i don't think anyone was ever prepared for this.

Papyrus: SHUT UP SANS! YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND PERFECTION!

 _"ATTENTION HUMANS MY NAME IS PAPYRUS IM A SKELETON MADE OF MAGIC, BONES, AND LOTS OF COOL_

 _IF YOU NEED PROOF THEN LOOK AT MY BICEPS BECAUSE THEY'RE VERY SPIKEY WHICH IT CLEARLY MEANS I RULE_

 _MY COOKING SKILL'S UNRIVALED WHEN IT COMES TO SPAGHETTI, WITH SAUCE, AND PASTA, NOODLES EXTRA LONG_

 _AND NOT A SINGLE CREATURE HAS SURVIVED A DISH"_

Sans: an ant just walked right past it.

Papyrus: SANS! DON'T INTERRUPT MY SONG!

 _"IT TAKES A SPECIAL KIND OF PERFECTION JUST TO MATCH WHAT I HAVE SKILLED WITHOUT EVER HAVING TRIED*_

 _AND_ THATS _WHY EVERYONE WANTS ME AS A ROYAL SCOUT"_

Sans: but aren't you still in training?

Papyrus: HEY! THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIED!

 _"SO IF YOU THINK THAT WE CAN BE PALS, THEN YOU HAD BETTER PREPARED FOR IMMENSE AMOUNT OF FUN_

 _UNLESS YOU'RE HURTFUL, THEN IM AFRAID YOU WILL BE CAPTURED"_

Sans: " _but you're trying to make friends with them"_

Papyrus: SANS!

Sans: what?

Papyrus: STOP PLAGUING MY SONG WITH INCIDENTAL LYRICS!

Sans: i thought they sounded pretty good.

Papyrus: WELL I THINK THEY SOUNDED LIKE NOT PAPYRUS, WHICH IS THE WORST KIND OF SOUND TO ME!

Sans: oh...sorry bro.

PAPYRUS: THAT'S OKAY SANS, I ALREADY FORGAVE YOU. CMON, LETS SHOW THESE HUMANS AROUND!

(For some reason when the music stopped, the crystal caught fire)

Sans: huh, the music crystal is on fire right now. this is probably the first time you've ever successfully cooked something.

Papyrus: YOU'RE OFFICIALLY UNFORGIVEN SANS!

Frisk: (chuckles) cmon Lucas, let's go.

Lucas: Why should I go with them?

Hova: Because Lucas, you need to learn our ways or you won't ever go home.

Lucas: And how are we supposed to that?

Papyrus: SIMPLE HUMAN, WE JUST HAVE TO FIND WHAT YOU'RE BEST AT DOING FOR OUR COLONY! SO PREPARE YOURSELF HUMANS FOR PUZZLES, SPAGHETTI, AND OF COURSE ADVENTURE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEH!

(Papyrus was then able to lead Frisk and Lucas to the surface of the colony. Sans and Hova also followed Papyrus making sure the humans were able to climb up to the surface entrance.)

The Outside

(As they started walking through some of the different training areas, Sans began whistling to himself which caught Lucas's attention.)

Sans: (whistling)

Lucas: How are you doing that?

Sans: huh? oh, well you just put your lips together like this and-

Lucas: You don't have lips.

Sans: yeah I know, just use your imagination.

Lucas: I don't want to.

(Hova then decided to ask them what they could do.)

Hova: So Frisk, Lucas, Do you have any special skills.

Lucas: hmm, I can make milk come out of my sister's nose.

(Frisk then noticed Hova seemed a little confused from what Lucas said)

Hova: Um, okay what can you do Frisk?

(Frisk thought hard about what kind of skills they had that would be useful for the colony, they also wondered about what kind of puzzles Papyrus had when he said there were puzzles awaiting. They then figured out a good answer, possibly one that Papyrus would like.)

Frisk: Well, I like to solve puzzles.

Papyrus: REALLY!? WOWIE! THIS WILL BE A WONDERFUL TIME TO TEST OUT MY PUZZLES ON YOU, LET US SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE AT PUZZLES MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

Lucas: And what about me?

Hova: Well, let's try foraging. As soon as Frisk is done with Papyrus's Puzzles we can get you two started with learning about foraging.

Frisk: Foraging?

Sans: yup, don't worry we'll keep an eye socket out for ya.

(Papyrus Excitingly led Frisk and Lucas to one of his puzzles, it appeared to be a big sand square with some kind of orb on the outside of the square. Papyrus then picked up the orb and told Frisk and Lucas to stand on the opposite side of him, Sans and Hova stood where Papyrus was too.)

The Electric Maze

Frisk: Is this the puzzle?

Papyrus: OF COURSE HUMANS, THIS IS WHERE YOUR FIRST PUZZLE WILL BEGIN! I CALL THIS ONE, THE ELECTRICITY MAZE! I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE "QUITE SHOCKING".

(Frisk and Lucas could already tell that this was a serious puzzle to do.)

Papyrus: (holds up the orb) YOU SEE, THERE IS A PATTERN HIDDEN IN THIS SAND AND IF YOU TAKE A WRONG STEP IT WILL ADMINISTER A HARDY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?

(Frisk seemed a little nervous, they didn't want to get electrocuted.)

Frisk: Is it safe Papyrus?

Papyrus: DON'T WORRY. IF IT IS TOO HARD FOR YOU, YOU CAN LET ME KNOW AND WE'LL DO DIFFERENT PUZZLE INSTEAD.

Frisk: Alright.

Papyrus: YOU MAY PROCEED HUMAN.

(Frisk nervously took one step forward, however Papyrus was suddenly electrocuted.)

Papyrus: SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Sans: i think the human has to hold the orb.

Papyrus: OH, OKAY THEN.

(Papyrus walked through the electric maze accidentally leaving behind a trail of footprints to what the obstacle was.)

Papyrus: (Gives Frisk the orb) HOLD THIS PLEASE.

(He then walked back the same pattern without knowing that the footprints were there. Lucas smiled realizing that the puzzle was pretty much impossible to fail now.)

(Frisk hid their signs of laughter and walked through the maze without taking a single wrong step.)

Papyrus: INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY...TOO EASILY. HOWEVER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS MORE PUZZLES TO CHALLENGE YOU WITH! SO CONTINUE HUMAN, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!

(Papyrus filled with glee ran to the next puzzle he had prepared for Frisk. As everyone else began following him, Sans looked at Frisk with appreciation.)

Sans: thanks for saying you like puzzles just to appease my brother, he hasn't been this excited since he tried making his last spaghetti experiment.

Frisk: Spaghetti experiment?

Sans: yup, he sometimes mixes his spaghetti with an extra ingredient to see if it will make it taste better than normal spaghetti.

Lucas: What kind of ingredients?

Sans: usually anything that monsters or ants like to eat, most of the stuff we eat should be stuff you kids might like too. if you want, we could go get some nicecream after your training for the day is done.

Frisk: What is nicecream?

Sans: i'll tell you after the next puzzle.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
